


Nefasta curiosidad

by PhillyelTsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, Original Character Death(s), mala curiosidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhillyelTsuki/pseuds/PhillyelTsuki
Summary: A veces el querer saberlo todo nos trae graves consecuencias de las cuales no nos damos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a los productores y escritores de la serie, así como a la cadena CW.

Solo existía una palabra para describir su humor, aburrido, se encontraba muy aburrido, no había nada que hacer en su casa, y sus tareas ya las había hecho, Sam Winchester siempre fue un niño muy curioso, que cuando no tenía nada que hacer su curiosidad innata salía a flor de piel y a sus 15 años eso solo había empeorado, siempre queriendo saber todo, siempre averiguando todo, sus padres no sabían si esa características fuera buena o mala, por el lado académico era buena, ya que Sam era un joven estudioso y con esa curiosidad no había ningún problema en que aprendiera sus materias, pero por el lado de su vida diaria si había un enorme problema, curioseaba o investigaba cosas que a veces no debía, sus padres todavía recordaban cuando un Sam de 7 años les pregunto ¿Cómo nacían los bebes?, ellos como todos los adultos, supusieron que con una mentirilla piadosa el niño y su curiosidad quedaría satisfecho, y simplemente le dijeron que la cigüeña era quien traía a los bebes, el niño al principio creyó en esa “versión”, hasta que los encontró en una situación íntima y no dejaba de bombardearlos a preguntas, hasta que apareció su hermano Dean y se lo llevo, al menos daban gracias al cielo que su hijo mayor no fuera tan curioso, lamentablemente también su curiosidad lo llegaba a meter en problemas.  
-Sam, tu papa y yo saldremos a comer, pórtate bien de acuerdo y por favor no molestes a tu hermano, acaba de llegar del trabajo-Sam solo asintió, no tampoco tenía ganas de molestar a su hermano, sabia las posibles consecuencias que tendría si llegaba a “importunarlo”. Cuando escucho el coche, decidió salir a dar un paseo, aviso a su hermano, el cual le contesto con un simple  
-no te metas en problemas Sammy-lo cual daba respuesta a-  
-no soy Sammy, soy Sam  
-como digas Sammy-decidió dejar esa discusión de lado y salir de la casa, al pasear por el vecindario solo podía ver caras conocidas, las cuales lo saludan y él como buen chico regresaba el saludo, decidió ir al parque, tal vez encontraría algo nuevo solo tuvo que caminar unos 5 minutos más, esa era la ventaja de vivir en Lawrence, era un lugar pequeño y todo quedaba cerca y todos se conocían, llego a una pequeña banca y se sentó, veía pasar a todas las personas, jugar a los niños, nada nuevo, genial, al parecer también se aburriría en ese lugar lo mejor sería que regresara a su casa, sus padres no tardarían en llegar y su hermano no tardaría en salir a buscarlo, a pesar que no lo aparentara su hermano podía llegar a ser alguien sobreprotector, de pronto un joven llego frente suyo, no lo reconocía al parecer podría ser nuevo en el vecindario o tal vez alguien de paso, no parecía mayor de los 20 y era rubio  
-hola ¿puedo sentarme?-pregunto señalando el lado vacío de la banca  
-claro-a pesar que era la primera vez que lo veía, el chico le causaba algo extraño, por dios si su hermano lo viera se burlaría de él  
-me llamo Lucifer y ¿tu?-pregunto viéndole fijamente y extendiéndole la mano,   
-Sam Winchester y ¿Lucifer? Estas hablando en serio-dijo tomando la mano, pero su toque le causo una extraña sensación a la que no quiso dar nombre, demonios le provoca curiosidad, y no era de la buena precisamente, sino de la que lo metía en problemas  
-mucho gusto Sam y claro que estoy hablando en serio, ese es mi nombre  
-ya ni que fueras el diablo-dijo riendo el otro solo se le quedo viendo fijo y con una sonrisa que no supo definir  
-¿Quién sabe Sammy, quién sabe?-su tono fue raro, pero aun así le causaba algo inusual  
-no me digas Sammy, el único que puede decirme así es mi hermano  
-lo siento “Sam”, ahora me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Sam  
-¿te vas? ¿A dónde?  
-tengo asuntos que atender pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver-ese tono y esa sonrisa le causo un escalofrió.  
Pasaron los días, exactamente dos semanas y siempre trato de buscarle, pregunto a sus vecinos si lo conocían, pero extrañamente nunca lo habían visto, incluso les pregunto a las personas que estaban ese día en el parque y no lo vieron, extraño demasiado extraño y curioso, si debía averiguar quién demonios era ese sujeto, a veces creía verlo cerca de su escuela o de su casa y cuando volvía a observar bien no estaba.  
Regresaba de la escuela, su hermano no había podido pasar por él, de pronto sintió como tiraron de su brazo y lo metieron a un callejón, trato de gritar pero quedo en el intento ya que una mano le tapó la boca, estaba indefenso y solo pudo sentir un gran miedo, de pronto sintió un aliento cerca de su oído  
-me he enterado que preguntas por mi Sammy-cuando reconoció la voz y casi le da un infarto, nunca se imaginó que podría ser el-  
-ahora quitare mi mano de tu boca, pero no gritaras de acuerdo-solo asintió  
-¿Lucifer?, demonios, me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Qué estabas pensando?-el otro solo le sonrió arrogantemente-  
-aquí las preguntas las hago yo Sammy, ahora podrías decirme ¿Por qué me has estado buscando y preguntando a todos por mí?-  
-quien te ha contado-  
-no importa eso, ahora contesta Sammy, mi paciencia no es precisamente buena-contesto algo irritado  
-curiosidad, simple curiosidad-  
-no sabes acaso que la curiosidad mato al gato-  
-si pero no soy un gato, además dijiste que nos veríamos de nuevo ¿no?, debes admitir que eso causa curiosidad y más si no te he dicho donde vivo y dónde está mi escuela y tú te apareces por ahí  
-¿pudiste verme?-pregunto sorprendido  
-¿Cómo que si pude verte?, claro que pude, ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo ¿no?  
-eres extraño, ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños?-contesto desviando la pregunta  
-sí, pero esta vez no puedo, ¿quiero saber quién eres?-  
-no debes Sammy, o te pasara lo mismo que a Tommy-  
-¿Qué le paso a Tommy?-por un momento se sintió molesto cuando menciono al tal “Tommy”  
-murió-contesto como si nada-no puedes involucrarte o puede pasarte igual, además que correrás un gran peligro, a menos que hagas… no lo mejor sería que no-se quedó observándole en silencio  
-¿hacer qué?, que debo hacer si quiero estar junto a ti-demonios no lo conocía y ya hablaba como si fuera un gran amigo, pero todo en él era extraño y más lo que causaba en su persona, si tenía que estar junto a él para saber lo que pasaba que así fuera sin importar las consecuencias, sin saber que realmente se arrepentiría de su decisión-  
-¿quieres saber quién soy realmente Sammy?  
-si-  
-¿sin importar las consecuencias?  
-si no me importa, solo quiero saber quién eres-“y lo que causas en mi” completo en su mente, solo recibió una gran sonrisa, algo escalofriante a cambio  
-muy bien Sammy, si es lo que quieres, dime Sammy ¿Qué es lo más preciado para ti?-ok esa pregunta era extraña, pero no tenía nada de malo ¿verdad?, tal vez si contestaba sus preguntas el contestaría las suyas  
-mi familia, mis padres y mi hermano-dijo simplemente  
-¿los quieres mucho?-  
-claro que, ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ahora me contestaras lo que yo quiero saber y me dejaras estar junto a ti  
-por supuesto, lo sabrás todo y podrás estar junto a mí-afirmo-pero será hasta media noche, sin más nos veremos dentro de poco Sammy-se despidió dejándolo solo en el callejón, cuando corrió a la calle principal no lo vio, extraño muy extraño.  
Llego la obscuridad y con ello el sueño, estaba decepcionado, creía que vería a Lucifer pero no fue así, el muy desgraciado solo le había jugado una broma pesada, escucho ruidos en la sala, de seguro era su hermano o sus padres así no habría problema, hasta que escucho un fuerte golpe y un grito ahogado, cuando bajo las escaleras para ver qué pasaba y la escena que encontró le congelo la sangre, ahí estaba Lucifer, en medio de la sala y los cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida de sus padres a sus pies, pero no todo acaba ahí, Lucifer tenía a su hermano Dean en sus brazos y cortándole el cuello con una navaja  
-lo siento, pero Sammy quiere saber algunas cosas de mí y este es el precio-dijo susurrándole al oído, no había visto la llegada de Sam a la sala  
-nonononono, no quiero saber nada si esta es la manera-grito empujándolo y tomando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano en sus brazos, ya no quería saber nada, no quería nada, solo quería a su familia de vuelta, solo quería a su hermano de vuelta  
-lo siento Sammy, ya es muy tarde, además tu dijiste que no te importaban las consecuencias si con eso sabias quien era y para saberlo tenías que pagar un precio muy alto-dijo acariciando su mejilla y manchándola con la sangre de su familia-pues bien soy Lucifer, el amo y señor del infierno  
-no puede ser cierto, solo es una jodida broma-dijo furioso, había perdido a su familia por un idiota que se creía el diablo  
-claro, que no es una broma Sammy, porque crees que los demás no me vieron, ¿Cómo crees que me entere que preguntaste por mí?, te he observado Sammy y eres especial-dijo tomándolo del brazo alejándolo del cuerpo de Dean-  
-no, por favor no, no saber nada, déjame en paz-suplico entre sollozos  
-lo siento Sammy, además ahora podrás estar junto a mí-termino besando su mejilla y llevándoselo con él y dejando los cuerpos de su familia atrás.  
Al día siguiente solo apareció en las noticias el cruel asesinato de la familia Winchester y la desaparición del más pequeño sin tener ningún sospechoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les guste, abrazos.


End file.
